


I’m a Little ‘Sick’ Right Now

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Fly Us Out Of Here [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Arcades, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Ayano is faced with a dilemma. She wants to stay with Megami forever, but she hasn’t felt a rush of emotions around her. She’s still broken. Mother isn’t here to ask, so she goes to her Father instead.





	I’m a Little ‘Sick’ Right Now

It’s Thursday, when Ayano is faced with the big awful messy problem.

She’s just turned eight. She just had a small birthday party at a really nice arcade that Mr. Saikou booked for the afternoon, just for her, Megami-chan, Father, and herself. It was fun to run around the arcade and spend the seemingly endless amounts of money that Mr. Saikou gave her and Megami. There were other people there, but she was too excited to mind the messy noise. She turned out to be really good at the claw machines, and had scored herself and Megami several plushies. She was so good that Mr. Saikou, brows raised and trying not to smile, had to send someone to get a large bag for them to put them all in.

Megami, on the other hand, was really good at getting tickets. She knew just when to stop the wheels, just how to launch the skeeballs, and just how to score the most points in any game. At the end, they had a bag full of plushies and a bag full of tickets, which was quickly exchanged into coupons for ice cream, and a figurine of Ryūichi Naruhodō. Ayano laughed at her love of the fictional lawyer, but Megami just gave her the Look and pointed to the several bird plushes she had earned herself, still in the bag of prizes.

They were eating ice cream together when Ayano realized it. When she came across the big awful messy problem. She wanted to stay like this, with Megami-chan, forever. She wanted to stay by her side, and be there for her even when they got older. She didn’t want to get married to a guy, and didn’t want Megami to get married to a guy either. She wanted to marry Megami.

But she didn’t feel all the emotions. She still really liked birds. She still hated messes. She was still broken. So Megami couldn’t be her loved one. That made her... frustrated. She wanted to scream and throw a tantrum at that. But it wouldn’t be real because she still didn’t have emotions. She still wasn’t in love.

She’s sulking for days on it, and even playing with Megami or learning cool things from the private tutors isn’t enough. Her and Father are at home, and Father is cooking yummy bread. It’s a really nice house, just a short walk away from the Saikou mansion. Father likes the big kitchen and that his bedroom is next to Ayano’s. He also likes how there isn’t a basement.

Ayano is happy that he’s happy. Or she would be if she could feel happy. She likes the bay window in the living room, though. She likes to sit there and read, and pretend she’s a great scholar with magic. But she doesn’t feel like pretending today.

She pushes her food around on her plate, glaring at it like it’s hiding her emotions. Father looks worried.

“Yano-chan, what’s wrong?” He asks gently, offering his hand across the table. She takes it, squeezing gently. Father’s hands are tough and scarred. He’s probably fought monsters. She sighs.

“I’m not in love with Megami.”

He blinks. “Sweetie, is she trying to make you love her?”

“No! And that’s the problem! I wanna stay with Megami-chan forever and ever! I wanna be her wife and empress and help her with the company! I don’t wanna see her with anybody else!” She yells.

“But... I don’t feel all the emotions... I’m still... still...” She grimaces, thinking of the awful word that _she _used.

Father looks really upset, but smiles. “Ayano... your mother was wrong. The therapist has told you that, and so have I. You’re not broken, and you don’t need fixing. You aren’t going to ‘get’ emotions, because you already have them. You just feel them differently. Hey, you’re feeling pretty frustrated now, right?” He winks, and she blushes, embarrassed.

And then blinks. She’s embarrassed. She thought emotions would be really easy to feel. That they would scream their presence to her. But these are more of a gentle push. Ayano can feel. She smiles gently, feeling the joy, small but still undeniably there.

“So I can stay with Megami? I don’t need a husband?”

Father laughs. “Of course you can. I think I’d rather give you away to her than anyone else.”

Ayano giggles, and goes around the table to hug him.

The next day, when she’s drawing with Megami, she asks her the big question.

“Megami, can we get married when we’re older?”

“Of course.” Megami says easily, patting her head.

They’re too absorbed in each other to hear the coughing fit of Mr. Saikou after he choked on his tea, and the hysterical laughter of Aishi Teru.


End file.
